Conventional archery releases are designed to temporarily hold a bowstring of an archery bow so that an archer can pull on the release and subsequently draw the bowstring to shoot an arrow from the bow. Archery releases typically assist an archer in quickly and cleanly releasing the bowstring. In general, archery releases are intended to consistently release the bowstring when the archer shoots the arrow, and thus increase the accuracy of the shot.
Most releases include a head having one or more pivotable jaws that hold the bowstring, a trigger mechanism that actuates the jaws, and a wrist strap or handle configured so that a archer can hold the release. In use, an archer nocks an arrow on the bowstring and secures the jaws of the release around the bowstring or an associated loop. The archer then draws the bowstring by pulling the release. After the archer fully draws the bowstring, aims the bow and is prepared to shoot the arrow, the archer actuates the trigger mechanism. This moves the one or more jaws and subsequently disengages the bowstring so that the bowstring can utilize its stored energy and propel the arrow from the bow.
Some releases also include either one of two completely different adjustment mechanisms configured to accommodate the physical attributes of an archer, for example, hand size, draw length and finger length and the like. The first adjustment mechanism is referred to as a rigid or solid multi-hole adjuster. This rigid adjuster usually is formed as part of the release head, and includes a fastener that can be positioned in any one of multiple holes. By positioning the fastener in a preselected hole, an archer can fix the distance of the release head from a wrist strap in a desired configuration. One such adjustment system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,825 to Scott.
An issue with rigid adjusters, however, is that they usually are rigidly attached at a pivot pin to another rigid plate on the wrist strap. Thus, the entire release body and adjuster are constrained to a limited range of movement within a plane common to the rigid plate. This, in turn, can prevent the release body from being precisely positioned according to the archer's preference. This construction also can place the release body in an undesirable forward facing position when the release is not in use, and the archer is engaged in another activity, such as reloading an arrow, adjusting a sight or other archery accessory, or climbing a tree.
The second, competing and different adjustment mechanism is referred to as a flexible adjuster. This adjuster typically is in the form of a nylon web that is connected at one end directly to a release head and at an opposing end directly to a wrist strap. The flexible adjuster is joined to the wrist strap with a clamp so that the length of the web between the strap and head can be adjusted as desired by the archer. One such adjustment system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,415 to Scott.
An issue with flexible adjusters, however, is that they inhibit the archer from reproducibly selecting a desired distance between the release head and the wrist strap. Flexible adjusters also are typically connected to a diminutive release head, which can be undesirable to some archers desiring a larger head. Further, flexible adjusters, when not in use, typically dangle the release head freely from an associated wrist strap. When the archer is engaged in another activity, such as reloading an arrow, adjusting a sight or other archery accessory, or climbing a tree, the release head and adjuster can interfere with the other activity.